homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101815-(Un)Warranted Hostility
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:08 -- CC: Hey Lorrea AT: Hi. CC: You ready to save the world and all that? AT: Dailly basis. AT: What is it, Aesona. CC: you spoke to the heiress? AT: Yes CC: Did she give you the same speech she gave me? CC: The same orders, rather AT: PRRobablly. CC: That we're not to lay a claw on Carayx? AT: Yes. CC: Do you know what that's about? AT: The Orraclle. AT: Apparrentlly. CC: The blood thing, probably CC: That too AT: I don't know AT: I tallked to Carrayx beforre alll of the warrnings AT: I don't know why any one woulld need to warrn me. AT: No offense but if you trried something AT: I'd be on herr side. AT: And I'd expect the same of you. AT: If it was me. CC: Of course CC: Punchbros to the grave CC: Heliux wouldn't either AT: I didn't want Serrios invollved CC: Neither do I AT: I wanted this quiet AT: Why is NONE of this worrking llike it shoulld AT: No one shoulld have known about this and it woulld have gone FINE CC: Yeah, it bugs me too AT: But at lleast you're in charrge AT: That's some consollation CC: You want me in charge of this? AT: No AT: That's what Aaisha said. CC: So how is it a consollation? CC: Oh, right CC: Me over Serios? AT: I mean yes. AT: At lleast it isn't him CC: Why not? CC: I mean, I'm glad AT: I mean if everrything is going to falll down the wastechute at lleast YOU'RE at the head of it CC: But mostly because he found out the letter AT: Maybe we'lll wind up in a drross cofferr instead of in ourr corrpse boxes CC: And would cull me if not on orders not to AT: Oh good, he found out about that too??? CC: Oracle again AT: Of courrse AT: What is she DOING CC: Making herself untrustworthy CC: Full disclosure on our survival is well and good CC: But I'm really not caring for some of these visions of hers AT: Why did I need to be warrned AT: What does she ANTICIPATE AT: How is she supposed to hellp if she's just AT: She's onlly hellping the seadwelllerrs AT: Is that what she's doing AT: And she's onlly hellping Aaisha because that's forr SERRIOS AT: Not us CC: I don't know who's side she's really on CC: Sometimes I almost want to trust her, others, not so much AT: If the worrlld needs to be saved then I don't need to be tolld how to DO it AT: And I DONT need to be tolld not to do things that I woulldnt do ANYWAYS AT: What kind of Orraclle IS she? AT: Is Carrayx worrried about me doing something??? AT: Orr is Aaisha????? AT: Why ellse woulld EITHERR of them bellieve the Orraclle llike this??? AT: I'd be morre worrried about SERRIOS. CC: I'm right there with you CC: I don't know how Aaisha got that idea in her head, but it's ridiculous CC: And I don't know how the oracle thinks she's helping us CC: I actually got a bit of an info dump from her yesterday CC: But knowing that she flipped the script, I don't know if I should believe her AT: Don't AT: She's pllaying SOMETHING. AT: And I don't know if it's the same game. CC: Supposedly, she will be CC: When we go to wherever the game takes place CC: She claims she'll be there AT: I hope she doesn't keep THIS up AT: Forr HERR sake. AT: If she ACTUALLLY wants to hellp. CC: I think it may have to do with her shipping us CC: Supposedly, we'll have little ways of reproducing CC: And her and her handmaidens will be "helping" us with that AT: What AT: No AT: Ew? AT: No thanks??? CC: OH CC: Oh no, not like that CC: Through genetic engineering CC: I guess AT: What AT: Oh. AT: Uh AT: Right. CC: Something similar to how her species does it CC: Not important CC: I don't wanna think about it CC: But it's likely why she's trying to pair people off CC: Thus far I only know of herself and Serios and Aaisha and I CC: As if either of those are happening any time soon CC: OR ever AT: I don't know. CC: I know CC: I won't CC: it* AT: If I'm llate AT: Uh. AT: Don't worrry about it. CC: Late? AT: Yes. CC: Late to what? AT: Carra's hive. CC: Uhh, what? CC: Why would you be late? AT: ... The pllan? AT: It's AT: A llong way, Aesona. AT: And I have to make entirrelly surre that my llusus willl be safe. CC: It's a long way for me too CC: Oh, I get that CC: Don't take too long AT: I'lll trry. CC: You mite lose out on your hero street cred if you miss it CC: Wouldn't peg you as the type to be late to save the world AT: Don't pllan on it AT: You know me. AT: Don't hurrt Carrayx orr being cullled by Serrios and Aaisha willl be the lleast of yourr worrries AT: Take carre Aesona. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:55 -- CC: I'm so damn tired of that Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla